


I'm Okay With Being Me

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Justin x Elliot [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Punching, but in context, but they couple well, elliot is not a dick, justin is a dick, some semi racist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Justin doesn't enjoy these conversations.





	I'm Okay With Being Me

“You’re a jackass, you know that right?”  
“Yeah.”

Justin gave a shrug; he was sat on the side of the pavement, slouched forward as he summoned an uber with his phone “However” Elliot cut him off as he sat down beside him “No, not however. You made the poor guy cry” Justin gave a little chuckle “Yeah. I did, didn’t I?” he smirked at his partner, who was scowling at him “Jack. Ass.” Justin shrugged at him “Look, he deserved it. And you know damn well that I'm a cunt. I'm pretty sure an email is going around about it.” Elliot shook his head loosely at Justin; he was truly infuriating to be around; he was fully aware he was a jackass and had absolutely no intention to change. Yet, there was something so refreshing and lovely about dating someone who was so blunt and upfront. “There is. How did you know about it? The first line is literally ‘do not show this to doctor Whitman’.” Justin tapped his nose, lazy smirk still on his face. Elliot looked down at the doggy bag in his lap; unlike Justin he hadn’t been a complete and utter cunt to the staff, so when he had stormed off he’d calmly asked for his food to be wrapped. Though he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted it. “Kaleem is 2 minutes away.” Justin spoke, sliding his phone into his pocket and Elliot squinted at him “please tell me that’s his name and you aren’t just being racist.” Justin faked offense, resting a hand on his chest “me? Never. It is his name, yes. And even if it wasn’t you can’t deny that statistically most taxi drivers are Asian anyway. It’s probably because you don’t need anything but a driver’s licence, easy job for an immigrant you know?” Elliot sighed deeply, rubbing his temple “It might be racist, but you can’t argue with the truth.” Justin added on, standing himself up “Come on, get up it’s been a minute and 42 seconds.”

After Elliot had thoroughly inspected the food, they had reheated it and finished eating. It was nice, obviously; but Elliot couldn’t help but think it would have been more enjoyable if he hadn’t been thinking about the spit that had probably been present in it. Justin did not seem concerned. “You know what I don’t get about you?” Elliot didn’t bother looking at Justin as he spoke; he kept his eyes forward; he could feel his partners arm around him and if Justin was in the room he was listening. “How I could have possibly stayed single long enough for you to bag me?” Elliot was unimpressed by this. “Yeah. Sure, that’s what I was wondering.” Justin snorted and played absently with Elliot's hair; it was unbelievably soft. He had no idea how he did it. “what?” Justin queried, shifting himself slightly and half looking at Elliot. “How you can not care. Everyone hates you. You know people regularly ask me if I'm doing okay because I voluntarily talk to you? I just don’t get how you can be cool with being a martyr.” Justin gave a light shrug “At the risk of sounding cliché, I’d rather be myself and be hated. Let people think I'm a jerk, I do my job better than anybody fucking else and I have a list of people who want me as their attending because they know I produce good doctors. If my personality pisses people off, then they don’t have to talk to me, but nobody in that entire fucking hospital is gonna make me hate myself. It might be hard to hear but I like my personality. I'm honest, and upfront about what I want and it’s gotten me pretty fucking far in life. If you want me to tell you this is some elaborate persona I put on so you can feel better about fucking me, or that I'm damaged and I need someone to save me, then I think we’re done.” Elliot was not expecting that response; he hadn’t even raised his voice and he had a feeling this wasn’t the first time he’d said something along those lines. He would likely never know; Justin didn’t speak of his exes, ever. “I don’t want to leave. Don’t get me wrong, I wish you held back a little sometimes but I like your personality. I'm not trying to change you, I just worry sometimes that you’ve dug yourself into this angry, passive aggressive pit.” Justin snorted at that “And what? I'm too proud to admit I want friends? Come on, Elliot, this isn’t a tv show. I'm not the damaged misunderstood anti-hero. I'm just not that nice a guy, and I'm okay with that.” Elliot nodded, content with that answer “Then so am I.”


End file.
